Radial artery access for percutaneous vascular and cardiac interventions and diagnostics has been shown to reduce complications when compared to the standard femoral artery approach. For example, interventions accomplished via the radial artery carry a lower risk of bleeding complications and a higher rate of early ambulation. However, such an approach is complicated and requires a number of steps in order to traverse multiple vascular tortuosities in order to carry out the interventions or diagnostics.
For example, in many cases, radial artery access entails traversing two or three acute bends within the vasculature before reaching a final destination. Often, these acute bends may be separated by relatively long distances, which can cause the catheter to shift or back out of position once it has been placed if continuous torque on the catheter is not maintained. When a single operator is performing the procedure, it may be necessary to try to stabilize the catheter by placing a towel or other object across the external portion of the catheter in order to hold it in position. Such techniques are unreliable, and may allow the catheter to move after it has been placed. Such post-placement shifting of the catheter may cause problems during procedures, and may increase the length of the procedure, and/or may involve increased trauma for the patient as the catheter is repositioned.